The present invention concerns a tool mount for a hand power tool having a rotating and/or an impacting drive, whereby the tool mount has a body with means for housing a tool with grooves, the body is equipped with at least one clamping mechanism with which the tool can be clamped in position in the body, and an operating element for unclamping the tool is provided.
A tool mount of this type was made known, for example, in DE 197 24 532 A1 or the non-prior-printed German application 100 02 749.0. In the case of this known tool mount, the body has a mounting hole into which the appropriate tool is inserted with its shaft and can be fixed in position therein by means of a clamping mechanism. “Rotary driving rods” are located in the mounting hole of the body that engage in open grooves on the end of the tool shank to ensure that the tool is driven in rotary fashion. The rotary driving gibs in the mounting hole of the body are typically produced by means of broaching or swaging.
On the one hand, the tool mount must be simple and cost-effective to produce and, on the other, resistance to wear is required. Experience has shown that tool mounts wear primarily in the area of the rotary driving rods and in the tool guide as a result of relative motions and the transfer of high amounts of torque between the body and the grooves of the tool inserted therein. Even in the case of small hammer drills and impact drills, the impact energy is often so great that special technical measures become necessary to counteract the wear on the tool mount.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a tool mount of the type described initially that is designed in such a fashion that it can be produced at the lowest possible expense and, on the other hand, the wear occurring therein is as minimal as possible.